Heretofore, various arrangements have been utilized to connect the supply conduits to the valve body of a single lever faucet. In typical constructions, the valve body is fastened to a faucet escutcheon or housing and hot and cold water supply conduits of copper tubing are connected to the valve body by brazing or threaded fittings in such a manner that they are rigidly held and sealed in place. The valve bodies of single lever faucets in many prior designs have been made of brass so as to provide a strong member to which the hot and cold water supply conduits may be connected and to provide corrosion resistant waterways leading from the supply conduits. In such typical constructions, the cost of both the brass and its fabrication are high and, therefore, a need exists for a lower cost construction having equivalent strength and corrosion resistance. Threaded fittings can be difficult and time consuming, resulting in higher costs for faucets, and the machining and finishing operations involved in manufacturing valve bodies or fittings where brazing or mechanical fastening means are utilized also increases costs.